


The Coolest Boring Uncle

by coollesbian



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: ALSO uh no consistent timeline at all events take place whenever u see fit, Fluff, listen.... he deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coollesbian/pseuds/coollesbian
Summary: Donald Duck is described as an angry, cowardly, and unlucky duck who is way too overprotective. His own nephews even think this. But maybe, if they learned a little more about their uncle and his past, they'll think otherwise.





	1. 1

"Wait, what are we looking for again?"

Louie sighed and turned to Webby who was staring blankly at a loose leaf paper with what appeared to be a grocery list sprawled across it.

"We are looking for a paper with Uncle Donald's signature on it so we can forge it."

"Oh yeah! Why are we forging it? I'm still not clear on that."

Dewey interjected this time, pushing a box into Webby's hands.

"So we can go on our field trip to Cheerland! 'The Jolliest Place on Earth'!" he declared while jumping up and down.

Webby looked to Huey who just shrugged and explained, "Donald got yelled at last time we were there so now he won't let us near the place."

They all turned back to look through the various piles of papers littered around the houseboat. Dewey threw papers around haphazardly while Huey collected and organized them as best he could. Webby spent more time marveling at notes written by one of her idols and Louie "kept watch" on his phone. Despite looking for a signature for an hour they couldn't find anything amongst the clutter. Numerous folders and boxes have already been rifled through and they were running out of places to look in Donald's office-room combo.

"Ugh, this is hopeless!" Dewey groaned, falling backwards into another pile. "We'll never be able to go on this trip."

"Why don't you just ask uncle Donald to sign it? Just because he got yelled at doesn't mean he shouldn't let you go." Webby said while sneaking a photo of an old report card from Huey.

Louie shook his head and hopped off the desk in the corner of the room.

"It's not just that. He thinks the place is 'too dangerous' and 'about to fall apart' and that 'we could get killed' or something," He crossed his arms. "He's just so uncool!"

"Not to mention boring."

"And overbearing!"

Webby stood up a little taller. She knew Donald was their uncle and they're used to making fun of him but he's her hero and she just couldn't stand for it.

"Donald Duck is one of the bravest, kindest, and most exciting men alive! He has gone on countless adventures, traversed dangerous landscapes, and found valuable treasures all around the world! Donald is the not only amazing, but cool! In fact, the coolest!"

The triplets stared at her for a few seconds. Webby was about to add more, growing nervous from the silence, but then the boys burst into laughter.

"Good one Webby! Oh man I'm dying," Dewey said, almost on the ground crying.

Huey wrapped an arm around him, pulling him up, and saying, "You do realize you live with not only the richest duck but the best adventurer of our time right?"

Louie wiped a tear away from his eye and walked next to Webby, "Besides, Uncle Scrooge is the one who took him on those adventures right? I bet he had to make sure Donald didn't accidentally run off a cliff in fear."

The boys started their laughing fit all over again but Webby had enough. Too frustrated to even say anything she turned around to leave. Before she could even make it halfway across the room she slipped on a piece of paper and slammed right into a bookshelf. The triplets ran to help her up when they heard a "SLAM" and saw a book fall next to her.

"Oh my gosh! Webby are you okay?" Dewey grabbed her hand and helped her into a sitting position.

Webby nodded and Huey made sure her head was alright. After making sure everyone was ok and taking a minute to nervously laugh off the tension everyone turned their eyes towards the large book that fell off the top shelf. It had a brown, leather cover and was extremely thick. Corners of papers that seemed shoved in there poked out. Louie pulled the book closer and blew what seemed like years worth of dust off the cover. After taking a minute to cough the dust out of their lungs they saw the revealed title causing Webby to gasp in excitement.

"Donald's Scrapbook."


	2. 2

Opening to the first page revealed a sight so drastically different from the slightly torn and dull brown cover the book wore causing various sounds of confusion from the children. Instead of neat script handwriting or even rushed unreadable letters like they were expecting they found large bubbly words written with a garish pink marker.

"'This book belongs to Donald Fauntleroy Duck. 1999'," Webby read aloud with excitement. "He started this when he was in high school!"

"Big deal," Louie said. "We get to see him doing a bunch of old nerd stuff like being a part of the chess team or something."

"I don't know, this may be interesting," Huey looked towards his brothers, "I mean, he's never really talked about high school has he?"

"Yeah! For all we know he could have been the school's top athlete!" Webby pointed out.

Dewey grabbed the book and pulled it into his lap, "Well now it's time to find out!"

He waited for the other three to get closer to him before turning the page. The first thing that greeted them was a photograph with five figures. Above the photo the words "WDH Improv Club" were written in bright blue coloring. The people in the photograph stood close together, arms around each others shoulders, and smiling brightly at the camera. The person on the left end of the group was a tall dog with bad posture but the biggest smile. He wore clothes too big for his lanky figure and had the strangest hat the kids have ever seen. To his right were two mice leaning into each other, one wearing a bright red hair bow and the other with a matching bow tie. Next to them was a duck with three bracelets on each arm and three colorful beaded necklaces around her neck.

"Wait a minute," Huey said, leaning closer to the photo, "Isn't that Aunt Daisy?"

His brothers looked at the photo again and nodded excitedly.

"It is! Oh wow, what is she wearing? She would die if she ever saw this photo," Louie remarked remembering the shopping trip she took him on a few years prior.

"Wait, if that's Aunt Daisy then where's Uncle..."

All of them turned to look at the fifth figure in the picture. There, standing awkwardly, was a young duck wearing what they all knew was the [worst outfit](https://78.media.tumblr.com/381362e1b275c62caf1c54d759e0e254/tumblr_ox1ogqqIFy1wx805do2_400.png) they have ever seen. Hot pink overalls covered a light pink flannel shirt and topping it off was a neon blue baseball cap worn backwards on the duck's head.

Before anyone could say anything, Dewey fell backwards clutching his stomach and already crying with laughter. At the sight of the outfit and her friend on the floor, Webby started giggling and her attempts at stopping herself only led to her falling down with him. Huey shook his head and looked towards Louie who was staring at his uncle's image with a mix of horror and second-hand embarrassment.

"That's it. I'm disowning Uncle Donald. This is the last straw," He covered his eyes, "And I thought the constant sailor suit was bad."

"Hey, at least he doesn't wear this stuff anymore."

"Don't jinx it! Now he's going to come home wearing a highlighter color t-shirt and shutter shades."

At this point the other two finished their laughing fit and returned to surround the scrapbook. Huey grabbed it this time and slowly flipped through. The next few pages were covered in photographs of the club members they saw before. Some showcased them performing while others showed them at restaurants or the beach. One picture they saw had Donald and the mouse performing on a stage in front of younger children. The caption underneath it read "Donald and Mickey at the Orphan's Benefit." Donald looked like he was about to yell at the audience while Mickey was in the back laughing.

"At least we know his temper isn't a recent thing," Webby pointed out.

They looked at several more pictures before reaching one that showed the group wearing graduation robes. They were all smiling and hugging another but the tears in their eyes were clear.

"Last Days of High School," Dewey read the small writing underneath.

Huey turned to the next page and ,instead of seeing another picture, a piece of lined paper was loosely taped onto the book. The kids looked at each other before silently reading the letter.

'Dear Donald,

June 3rd, 2010

Heya! It's sure been awhile since we've talked hasn't it? How have ya been? You said things were going alright in your last letter but that was far too long ago. As for myself, well, things have been a little slow. Work is steady but rarely exciting. Who would have thought acting got boring after the first few years? Despite that everything's a-okay. Minnie and I are still rooming together despite rent not being a problem anymore. We enjoy each others company after all. She's my best friend you know! Next to you and the others, of course. Speaking of, I was thinking of having a mini reunion of sorts. Just the five of us! The gang back together! Your'e still in contact with Daisy right? Ask her for me will ya! I already sent a message asking Goofy, but he may be too busy taking care of Max. Anyway, write back if you want to come and don't take so long replying this time!

Yours Truly,  
Mickey Mouse

P.S. Talking would be easier if you just gave me your phone number!'

The siblings looked at each other after they all finished reading.

"I can't believe it! Uncle Donald has this entire cool friend group and he hasn't even mentioned any of them!" Dewey exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"I wouldn't exactly say they were a 'cool' friend group. They did improv. That's like, worse than chess," Louie sighed.

Webby perked up, "I think improv is cool! I mean, I've never seen it and I guess it all depends on if they were funny or not... But they performed for a good cause which is definitely cool!"

Huey nodded but glanced at the letter again and looked concerned.

"Do you think Uncle Donald ever replied and met up with his friends? Look at when it was written, we were already two years old."

"Oh no..." Dewey looked at his brothers with a worried look, "Did we prevent Uncle Donald from having fun with his friends?"

The triplets looked down suddenly feeling guilty. Webby noticed and scrambled for a way to lighten the mood.

"Uh... Hey! We still have two thirds of the book to get through! Who knows what else we'll learn! Maybe we'll find some /information/ about /other people/ in Donald's life."

She quickly turned towards Dewey and gave him a determined look. Dewey caught on and put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Yeah! Who knows maybe Uncle Donald did something amazing that we don't know about!"

Louie rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that, but I wouldn't mind finding more blackmail."

Huey looked at his brother with doubt still in his eyes, but pulled the book back towards himself and flipped to the next page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied about updates being weekly i just got excited to write. also!!! i promise the next chapter will be more interesting in terms of adventure i guess :D im sure you can take a guess at what characters show up in the next part of donalds life! also the way this sorta timeline works is that the kids are 10 and donald is like 35 or something and the present time is 2018. if i mix dates and times up UH sorry im bad at math anyway i hope ur enjoying it! ONE MORE THING i dont think the outfit is ugly given the chance i would wear it every day

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update weekly but in the mean time tell me what you think!


End file.
